Not Going As Planned
by chelsib
Summary: Caroline and Klaus meet while she is still human, originally she is just part of one of many plans that him and Rebekah have to get back at Elena and the Salvator brothers. But a plan to use her, torture her and kill her comes to an end when the both start to like having her around. Rated M for later.
1. Chapter 1

So something happened and my last story got deleted. I don't know if I accidentally did it or what! But there is a new completely different story nothing like the show! I hope you like it! Still with vampires, werewolves, and hybrids. It is just my own story line but with TVD characters and some extras and a little of the same background stories. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 1:

Depression: not a word that anyone in Mystic Falls High or even Mystic Falls would ever put together in a sentence with Caroline Forbes. She was happy, a cheerleader, student body president, head of prom committee, friendly, a little bossy and neurotic but still friendly; no one would look at her and believe she had ever been depressed a day in her life. But then again, those people don't really know the true Caroline Forbes. Even best friends Bonnie Bennet and Elena Gilbert had no idea what Caroline was going through, but that wasn't really their fault. They had tried to pry into her life but she would always brush it off and make something up; she was a caregiver, she wanted to take care of everyone else's lives but didn't want anyone helping in hers.

Lately Bonnie and Elena's lives got really busy, Caroline could tell they were keeping secrets, lying to her, hanging out without her behind her back. With summer started she wasn't about to stay here with her best friends barely spending time with her, guys pining over Elena and new guys trying to get to know Elena. This summer would be about Caroline Forbes and meeting new guys. It was almost her 18th birthday and she just graduated high school and spending the summer in New York, Vegas, LA, and who knows where else with a friend she met at cheer camp a few years back sounded like the best way to go and her friend also told her about another friend that would be joining them; apparently she travels often so that may be an advantage to have her around. She also didn't leave out the part that she has a British accent and has a few single brothers; Caroline did love a man with an accent.

Caroline had pretty much her entire room packed, she was driving to New York so she had about four suit cases of clothes, makeup, shoes and whatever else she might need to spend the summer away from home. She also had other things packed because she planned to move straight to college when she arrived home from her vacation. Just as she was bringing her last suitcase down the stairs there was a knock on the door and Caroline could see it was Elena and Bonnie. She quickly set the suitcase down and opened the door. "Hey what are you guys doing here?"

Caroline noticed them staring at her multiple suitcases in confusion; she forgot to tell them she was leaving for the summer. It didn't help that they seemed to be to busy for her and kept hanging out with the new guy Stefan. _No wonder he turned me down, having a three-way with my best friends…_Caroline rolled her eyes at her own thought, she knew she was exaggerating but it was still annoying that he turned her down but now spends all his time with Elena and Bonnie. Not to be conceded Caroline knew she looked way better than both of them, she has been told multiple times so clearly they must be giving it up to him which is why he turned her down. Bonnie's voice pulled Caroline out of her thoughts "Uh, are you leaving? Because that's a lot of luggage."

"Oh that's nearly not enough, just wait to see how many suitcases I come home with," Caroline laughed hoping to break some of the tension but it didn't work. She let out a sigh and nodded. "Yeah I am leaving. It is my last summer before I head off to college and I just wanted to get away." Caroline could see the hurt in Elena's eyes and it made Caroline want to roll her eyes; she knew she wasn't hurt that Caroline was leaving she was just hurt she didn't tell her because little Elena has to be in the loop of everything. "I'm going to New York to meet up with my friend Bridget that I met at cheer camp a few years ago and we are going to travel some of the country. Her friend has traveled a lot so she is going to come with us and hopefully introduce us to her very single British accented brothers." Caroline smirked at her last comment again trying to lighten the mood. She didn't want her friends to be mad that she was leaving, they had no right to be they hadn't been that great of friends the past few months anyways but she still didn't want them mad.

"I just can't believe you didn't tell us Care. By the looks of things you have known for a while, were you not going to tell us?" Caroline caught Elena's voice crack like she was going to cry and this time she didn't fight back the urge to roll her eyes she let it happen.

"Yes I did know for awhile, since Christmas actually. She asked me to come with her cause she knew how bad I wanted to see places other than this stupid little town." Caroline was getting annoyed and angry now, they had no right to be mad she was leaving. "And its not like I'm leaving forever, I will be back at the end of summer just in time for us to move into college together." She started to take her luggage out onto the porch so it would be easier to stick inside her car; brand new car at that, perks of having a dad feel bad for leaving you and your mom. "Look you guys haven't been around lately I was going to tell you but never got the chance. But I'm running…"

"There has been some really big stuff going on in Elena's life that she just wasn't ready to tell anyone yet that's the only reason we have been distant." Bonnie interrupted Caroline and she almost wanted to care what was going on with Elena but if she couldn't spend time with her why were they always with Stefan who barely knows her? She didn't care anymore.

"Look guys we grew apart, you guys grew together and found a new friend in Stefan, I get it. But I have a seven hour drive ahead of me that I should have already left for so I'm going to need to go." Caroline didn't wait for a response she picked up some of her suitcases and walked toward her car leaving Elena and Bonnie standing on her porch.

"Good thing Daddy bought you a brand new car for that seven hour drive" "Elena!" Caroline heard Bonnie scold Elena for her comment as they walked away but Caroline didn't care she needed to get on the road to New York now if she was going to make up the time she lost from running late herself and then talking to Bonnie and Elena.

* * *

"I told you we should have included her. She may not act like it but I can tell we hurt her." Bonnie was sitting across the table from Stefan and Elena at the Gilbert house discussing everything and Bonnie still couldn't get it out of her head about Caroline that morning. She seemed fine just a little annoyed with them until she carried her bags outside and brushed up against her, then she could tell Caroline felt lost and upset.

"Bonnie, Caroline is human she doesn't understand any of these. Hell look how long it took you and Elena to deal with all of this. Caroline does not need to know that you are a witch, that my brother and I are vampires or that Elena is a doppelganger and her vampire doppelganger is at my house right now. Maybe it is better if she left." Stefan was trying to reason with Bonnie but it wasn't working.

Bonnie just didn't like lying and hiding things from Caroline, she was her first friend and just because her and Elena were somehow special and Caroline is human doesn't mean she needed to be left out. "I just hate lying to her and now she is gone for the whole summer."

"Elena was killed by an original vampire and brought back to life. Her doppelganger brought him to her to try and save her own life, he is now half vampire half werewolf and needs Elena's blood to help him make more, it's dangerous here, Bonnie. Klaus, Rebekah, and the rest of his siblings don't know about Caroline. Going to travel with a friend not from here may be the safest thing for her. "

Elena nodded in agreement and looked at Bonnie, "I know it sucks that she is gone but maybe he's right. We hid it from her this long, maybe by the end of summer Klaus and his family will have moved on and we will never have to tell her anything. We can just keep in touch through phone and text through the summer." Bonnie just nodded at Elena's comment she didn't really want to talk about it anymore. She was tired of the vampire problems she just wanted to go back to when things were normal. She would even go back to when she found out she was a witch but before she told anyone but her Grams and before vampires started arriving.

"Just keep the talking to Caroline to a minimum and in private so Klaus and Rebekah don't find out about her, also because we don't know what any of the rest of his siblings look like nor do we know how many. They could be anywhere. So just be careful" Stefan was getting up to leave and he kissed Elena on the head. "Main goal is to keep you safe and to keep Caroline out of all this."

* * *

Seven long hours later, well make it about eight, Caroline had tons of snack stops and bathroom breaks, and she was at the hotel that Bridget's friend had booked for them. Bridget lives in New York City but her friend insisted that they stayed down town in a five star hotel and it was free to Caroline so who was she to turn that down? Caroline wasn't much of a photographer but she bought a camera just for this trip, she needed to document this whole adventure. She had taken tons of pictures on the drive here until it got to dark but this city was lit up like the sun was still shining. She took pictures of the gorgeous hotel in front of her and also down the street of all the gorgeous lights of the city.

After Caroline got over her tourist moment she went inside the hotel, which was probably the nicest hotel she had ever been in, hell probably the nicest hotel she could even imagine of. Bridget had texted her earlier telling her they already got their room and which room it was, which was up on the fourth floor. _Thank god for elevators, I was not walking all this luggage up myself._ Caroline thought to herself as she smiled and hummed as the elevator took her and her four bags of luggage to the fourth floor. To her advantage their room was right in front of the elevator, which made it so much easier for her, less walking. She knocked of the door and waited for either Bridget or her friend to answer the door. She was hoping she was pretty, not that Caroline had any room to judge but she always pictured herself traveling with pretty girlfriends and all meeting cute guys together, if she were ugly it would be harder to meet guys together. Makeup can only go so far. _Ok wow that was rude Caroline, I'm sure this girl is pretty_. She was interrupted from her thoughts as the door slowly opened and it was a gorgeous blonde girl with a smile on her face that could brighten anyone's day and lighten up any room. Caroline took her hand that was stretched out to her waiting for her to shake her hand.

"Oh you must be the gorgeous Caroline, It's so nice to meet you darling, I'm Rebekah…"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for the reviews! I'm going to hopefully keep posting chapters once a week or a couple a week! And if I start to slack on posting on this story please yell at me!

This chapter is all about Caroline's night in New York with Rebekah and some new character/s. I just wanted to put some scandal in the story so this chapter was some of that! Next chapter will be Mystic Falls drama!

* * *

Chapter Two:

"It's so good to finally meet you," Caroline walked into the hotel room with all her luggage after her and Rebekah let go of each other's hand from the handshake. "I know you're experienced with the traveling thing but there are a few places that I'd love…" Caroline stopped mid sentence and stopping in her tracks when she saw a bloody hand sticking out from between the beds and blood everywhere. Before she could even begin to process what happened she was slammed up against the wall behind her very hard with a hand around her throat being choked. All Caroline could do was try to keep breathing; she couldn't even begin to cry she was so scared.

"Sorry about your friend darling but I got hungry and I didn't really find her important anymore in our plan. No hard feelings." Rebekah still had hand wrapped around Caroline's throat, it would have been easy for her to just snap her neck and be done with it, let Elena and Bonnie cry about it and finally give in to what her brother wanted but he had other plans, which usually meant torture which Rebekah also liked so compulsion it is for now. Her eyes began to dilate, as she looked Caroline in the eye "I'm going to let you go now but you wont run away and you wont scream." Once Rebekah saw her nod as much as she could with how tightly she was holding her by the throat she let her go slowly and watched as she rubbed her sore neck. _Nik wasn't joking she is a gorgeous girl; she could be very useful this summer._ Rebekah shook her head to get rid of her thoughts and began to speak to Caroline again. "So there are some rules. We are going to have a ton of fun this summer I promise, we will travel like you planned and I wont kill you like your friend Bridget here." Rebekah and Caroline both glanced over to look at Bridget's dead limp bloody body lying on the ground, "I'd apologize again but I was starving and she was annoying. If you weren't human you'd understand. But anyways! Summer will go as you planned it, until plans change and when that time comes I will let you know. You will not tell anyone back home who I am until I tell you to and you will be perfectly ok with me killing anyone I please, including your friend here; got it?"

"Got it!" Caroline responded but didn't really now why she agreed to that but hey whatever. Caroline was still a littler nervous around her but didn't care that she had killed her friend and may have just almost killed her, she wasn't sure why she was ok with that either but for whatever reason she wasn't going to dwell on it, Rebekah said they would still travel so she was ready to go have some fun and she had a feeling Rebekah knew how to have some fun.

"Well then, since we got that covered let's have some fun shall we? We are going to go to a club so get ready and club in New York City means a party dress and stilettos; think completely opposite of your little small town parties." She moved out her Caroline's way so she could get to her bags and get ready and she pulled her phone out to call her brother. She was suppose to call him when she got there but then again she wasn't suppose to kill Bridget either; Rebekah usually played by her brothers rules but she was always a fan of bending them a bit. "Be ready by the time I get off the phone, I have to calmly brother who happens to be quite fond of you."

"I don't even know you how does your brother know me to be fond of me?" Caroline was knelt down on the floor opening her suitcases so she could look for something to wear but now was looking up at Rebekah confused about how her brother knows her.

"Let's just say he is a friend of Elena's and you little miss Caroline caught his eye the moment he saw you. It's the reason you are still alive and the reason I'm not allowed to kill you. It's like a tragic love story; most powerful immortal beast on earth sees something in a little human girl. Although no one but me knows it, Nik himself doesn't even know he's fond of you, but I've been around him for about 900 years I know my brother." Rebekah was getting to talkative, she sighed and started to walk away. "Be ready when I get off the phone." And with that Rebekah walked out into the hallway to call her brother. "Nik…"

"Rebekah its been 10 hours it only takes her 7 hours to get there, why has it taken you this long to call?" Rebekah rolled her eyes at him even though he couldn't see her although he knew her enough that she bet he knew she was rolling her eyes.

"Look she was running late and then there were some complications that I had to fix…" She didn't even let him ask her what complications she just went into it knowing he'd ask and be angry anyways. "I kinda killed the friend Bridget or whatever her name is. I was starving, and Caroline was running late but besides we really only needed her to get Caroline here," she could hear him breathing heavier and getting angrier by the second. "Oh calm down Nik, I compelled Caroline its all fine."

"It is not fine Rebekah, this is exactly why I've sent Kol to meet you at the hotel tonight, I can't have you killing her and ruining the plan." Rebekah knew he was angry but it was just a useless girl that she killed, no big deal but to send Kol to babysit her? She was more mature than he was even if he was older.

"Really Nik? We both know you want her alive for you not just for this plan; I saw the way you looked at her. And Kol? He is more immature than I am and just as bad as you on the pointless killing sprees. Should have sent Elijah, she's a pretty girl Nik, Kol might not kill her because you asked, well more threatened but I bet he will have her in his bed by the end of summer, if not the first night he gets here." Rebekah hung up on her brother and walked back into the room to make sure Caroline was actually getting ready. "So apparently we are to wait here for my brother but I'm not one for rules…" Rebekah stopped talking when she saw Caroline; she was pretty but she wasn't expecting this. Caroline was in a tight mid thigh length black peplum dress with a sweetheart neckline, blue pumps, gold jewelry, and makeup that was definitely for going out. "You look better than I expected, I doubted your small down style." Rebekah smirked as she walked past her to get changed.

"So I get to meet the brother that is so fond of me?" Caroline was kinda curious to see what this brother looked like since he was 'fond' of her as Rebekah put it. Was his accent as perfect as hers? Was he as gorgeous as her? She was interrupted from her thoughts when Rebekah walked back over to her dressed to go out. She now felt ugly next to Rebekah; she too had a mid thigh length dress on but hers was white, a sweetheart neckline like hers but the back of Rebekah's was completely open, she wore smokey eye makeup that put her's to same or at least she thought so, gold jewelry and white pumps with a cold ankle chain on them. "Wow…" was all Caroline could get out.

Rebekah ignored her 'wow' she knew it was a compliment but she was just ready to get out of this hotel room and go party; she was getting hungry again. "No not the brother that is fond of you although I'm sure this brother will be even fonder of you in that dress." Rebekah was done with talking and grabbed Caroline by the wrist dragging her out the door to get going to the club, she was not waiting around for Kol. She was not a child, she may only be 18 years old but technically she was over 1000 years old and Kol was only 19 so its not like he was much older than her to be her babysitter.

* * *

Rebekah and Caroline only got about five feet out of the front door of the hotel before they ran into Kol. She couldn't help but roll her eyes; of course her Nik had planned him being here at the perfect time to run into her. She should have known that he was smart enough to know she wasn't going to wait to be babysat. "Kol, what a surprise." Rebekah's voice was dry and annoyed and Caroline and Kol both picked up on it.

"Rebekah darling, now if you weren't my sister this would be a dream come true," Kol laughed seeing Rebekah roll her eyes and make a disgusted face but he did take mental not that the girl with her didn't look disgusted at his threesome comment nor did she stop staring at him like she was… Kol couldn't quite pin what she was looking at him like. Shock? Stunned by his gorgeousness? He didn't know and didn't care; he was more worried about the fact his brother left out the detail of this girl being so gorgeous. That would help him from killing her, but would not help him trying to get her into his bed. "But onto business, Nik sent me to babysit my dear baby sister and her new friend." He could tell Rebekah was about to object so he held up a finger to get her to stop. "I'm not going to babysit you I've been locked in a box by that bastard for most of the past 300 years give or take? I need alcohol and lots of it, drugs, and girls," He looked at Caroline and smirked running a finger down her cheek, "Pretty blonde girls to be exact." His smirk grew when he finally got the disgusted look from her as she pushed his hand away." Once he saw Rebekah smile in approval he was ready to get going. Alright, lets go get wasted, drink some blood and have a lot of sex, shall we?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later they got to one of the clubs Rebekah was really fond of in the city and Caroline stopped before they got to the door. "Guys I can't get in here I'm not 21." Caroline was even more confused when both Rebekah and Kol started laughing at her. "What? What is so funny?" Caroline would be lying if she denied the small attraction she felt toward Kol when they first ran into him. The cab ride there was quiet but all Carolina was looking forward to was partying and getting closer to Kol. She knew she should have been worried about her friend being dead and trying to run away but that all seemed like a life time ago and it was just about a half hour ago, now she was looking forward to spending time with this two people she just met.

"I forgot you're human," Kol took Caroline's hand and pulled her along. "As a compliment darling, most humans aren't as gorgeous as you, I can see why you will be beneficial to this whole family. Well at least Rebekah, Nik, and I. Our other brothers will pay no mind to you well besides to try and protect you from us." Once Kol noticed Rebekah was done compelling the bouncer he pulled on Caroline's hand to come inside. And right before they stepped inside Kol leaned down to her ear and whispered "But don't worry darling, I'll make sure to ruin you before any of my siblings try to stop it." He wanted to scare her but also turn her on so he left a hot kiss on her neck below her ear and then left her with Rebekah as he went to get drinks.

That was all too much for Caroline to process, their siblings and him ruining her and then that kiss? She should have focused on what he meant by ruining her and his siblings but all she could think about was how good his lips felt on her neck.

Rebekah could see her thinking about what Kol just did and she rolled her eyes and laughed "Wow, if Kol had that affect on you I can't wait to see what affect Nik will have on you." When she saw that Kol was out of sight which meant he was probably out of range to hear her she pulled Caroline off to the side; she loved her brother but sometimes didn't trust him. "Look Kol is unpredictable, I don't want to be blamed for something Kol does if it goes wrong. He is going to bring you back a drink, it will be strong he will try and get you drunk. If you are a lightweight don't try and impress him as much as he tries to make you, drink slow. He is also going to offer you drugs, most likely ecstasy, take it if you want but don't stray to far from me if you do. And lastly he will try and sleep with you, I advise you not to but I can't stop you if you want to."

"Why are you trying to help me if I'm just part of your family's plan?" Caroline appreciated the nice gesture but was confused by it.

"We're all monsters, Caroline. And I didn't get forced into this plan I did it on my own because I've never had a girl friend so I looked forward to traveling with a girl instead of all my brothers and our traveling was usually running not for fun. I can't have you killed because then I'd be a lonely girl again and then also Nik would come after Kol and I and I'd be running again." Rebekah heard Kol coming back so she turned around and just smiled like she was having fun waiting for him to come back with her drink.

Caroline took her drink from Kol when he came back and noticed the small pill he slipped into her hand with the drink. She glanced over at Rebekah who noticed him do it too and she just nodded. Caroline always wanted to let go, get drunk and do some drugs just to try it and have fun and here was her chance. And although she should be afraid she felt safe knowing Rebekah was going to help her if anything went wrong, and knowing that Caroline got a little spike of confidence and took the pill with her drink, which was very strong just like Rebekah said, as she smirked staring into Kol's eyes. She knew they both though of her as a weak human compared to whatever they were but she wasn't going to act like it. She shot another look toward Rebekah and then smiled again at Kol "Dance with me?"

* * *

It had been about a half hour and Rebekah let Caroline and Kol have their space but she didn't stray to far away; she wanted to be able to hear them. And just about on time Caroline was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol and the ecstasy. Rebekah would be lying if she wasn't feeling a little tipsy but she did just kill a bottle herself, but being a vampire her tolerance was way higher. She let herself get distracted for one minute by a cute guy offering to buy her a drink and she lost the sound of Caroline and Kol. "Shit."

Feeling a little buzzed, ok more than buzzed, but also feeling amazing from the pill she took and by amazing she meant horny; Caroline grabbed Kol by his shirt pulling him off the dance floor pushing him against the wall.

"Ah vampire getting pushed around by a human? This is new but I like it. " Kol smirked as she pulled her closer to him to kiss her but she pulled her face away and Kol didn't like to be denied.

"Ah not yet, drugs and alcohol to get a girl horny for you? Kol you are a good-looking guy do you really need them? Besides can't you do that mid control thing your sister did on me?" Caroline all of a sudden felt really talkative and wanted to know more but at the same time she was horny and just wanted to have sex with him.

"Compulsion darling, but I'll give you the vampire lessons tomorrow; right now I'm about to do that ruining I talked about earlier." Kol grabbed her face and kissed her.

Caroline was caught off guard by the word vampire but then was caught off guard again by Kol kissing her. She would have cared more about vampire stuff and the lesson he said he'd give her but her horniness kept telling her to focus on the kiss and shove him up against the wall more, so that's exactly what she did. But as soon as she pushed him against the wall she was spun around and her back was against the wall. Caroline grabbed fists full of his hair as she felt his lips start to go down her neck.

Kol could hear Rebekah calling both of their names as he was kissing down Caroline's neck, god she tasted good. Her blood would probably taste amazing but he knew he couldn't drink from her; he wasn't one to feed and let live so he knew he couldn't even taste her. He wasn't about to have Rebekah interrupt this either, so he grabbed Caroline by her waist and flashed her outside. "Let's finish this at the hotel shall we?" Kol got them a cab pulling out his phone sending Rebekah a quick text. '**Caroline is with me, we are going back to the hotel. I promise I wont kill her; I wont even feed from her. So if you hear screaming when you come back, it's for an entirely different reason. ;)'**

* * *

Rebekah got Kol's text and wanted to go find them and stop it but she told Caroline he was going to try and sleep with her and she got drunk anyways. She believed Kol when he said he wouldn't kill her or feed from her cause to him that leads to killing so she decided to stay and feed herself; she was starving and there were plenty of willing bodies here. She scanned over the dance floor and bar area to see if she saw anything worth her time playing with or if she should just pick someone and eat him or her. She noticed a couple at the bar scoping out the place too, as she listened in on their conversation she was very drunk and convinced her to have a threesome. _Well this could be entertaining._ Rebekah walked to the opposite side of the bar and ordered, well compelled the bartender to give the girl and the guy another drink of what they had on her. When they turned around and looked at her she smiled and waved a girlish wave. Her smirk grew when she saw the guy grab his girl's hand and walk toward her. Before they could say anything Rebekah held her hand out. "Hello, I'm Rebekah. I don't mean to be forward or anything but I heard you two discussing and I wanted to see if I could be of service to the two of you." She bit her lip trying to look cute and get him to say yes, not that if he said no she wouldn't just eat them anyways but if Kol was going to have fun so was she. The man was good looking and the girl was very good looking but Rebekah could see the wheels turning in her head like she was nervous because of how pretty she was. Rebekah got off the bar stool and leaned close to the girls face with her pupils dilating and whispered. "You're okay with this," and Rebekah kissed her lips gently. When Rebekah pulled away she saw the excitement in the guys eyes and she just smiled grabbing both of their hands pulling them out a side door that lead into an alley way. She shoved the guy up against the wall and let her pupils dilate again. "You are going to stand here and watch, enjoy yourself, don't say a word. I will get to you in a minute." She turned back around to look at the girl who still looked nervous so she smiled at her and put her hands on the side of her face "Its all going to be okay, now you aren't going to scream ok?" Rebekah slowly kissed the girls neck to get her body to relax and Rebekah was too hungry to play with her anymore, she sunk her fangs into her neck and drank her blood until she felt the girls body go limp in her arms and then she let her drop to the ground as she turned to face the guy she shoved against the wall.

"You're turn, and I'm not going to be so nice with you. I have business to attend to." Rebekah grabbed him his hair pulling him to her and sunk her teeth into his neck. She drank his blood faster and more hungrily than she did the girls. Just as she felt him start to die she snapped his neck and threw his limp body to the ground. "I had a wonderful time guys." Rebekah laughed a little at herself talking to her dead victims and she began to walk down the ally leaving them there with blood still dripping from her mouth.

* * *

Caroline knew it was the ecstasy she was on that was making this feel so good but she didn't know sex could feel so great. When they got to the hotel Kol was the right mixture of rough and gentle with her. He had slammed her against the wall when they first arrived but took his time taking her dress off, he insisted she leave her heels on for this though but the way his mouth made her feel and his British accent she would have done anything he asked her too. "Fuck, harder" Caroline moaned into Kol's ear as he was over top of her thrusting into her.

"Caroline..." It was more of a plea than a moan, Kol was having such a hard time trying to go harder for her but not actually hurt her cause he knew he could hurt her. All he wanted to do was enjoy this not hurt her or kill her like he normally did. But he kept thrusting in and out of her changing his pace from slowly to quick and hard. He figured out she moaned more and seemed to enjoy that more by the way she dug her nails into his back than if he just stuck to one pace. Kol wanted her first vampire sex experience to be amazing so he had been fucking her for hours making sure she enjoyed her self and got off as many times as she could, he especially wanted to ruin her of liking sex with his brother if that ever happened, just a thank you for locking him in a box for centuries. Kol started to leave open-mouthed kisses in a trail from her neck to down to her nipple. He sucked on her nipple and bit down gently getting a loud moan out of her and he smirked. Hearing that moan just about took him over the edge and then the door slammed open.

"God, enough already! I was trying to be nice but I've been sitting outside for an hour." Rebekah walked into the bathroom to take her dress off. "She's on ecstasy Kol, the pleasure wont ever end for her and I don't have that much time."

Despite the alcohol and drugs in her system Caroline was now embarrasses that she was caught having sex with a guy she just met who happens to be the brother of a girl she just met. "Rebekah, I'm sorry…"

"Caroline you don't have to apologize I told you this would happen," Rebekah came out in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and threw Caroline her outfit from when she first got here. "But like I said I don't have much time which means neither do you and Kol you are with us so you don't either. I killed to many people in too small of a time frame, and who knows how many you killed." Rebekah picked up her luggage placing it near the door. "We need to leave this city, we can start our traveling tonight instead of in the morning and I'm saving dear Caroline from the rest of that sex with you. Dear brother we both know girls always like Nik better."

Caroline should have been alarmed at the killed to many people comment but she wasn't she was still high off sex drugs and alcohol. She giggled in her head when that sounded like a rock and roll saying but out of all of this she could only think of one comment to say, "Can we start in California and work our way back this way?"

* * *

I wanted to add more but I wanted to get this out to you guys! Next chapter is some Mystic Falls drama, and I might have Klaus meet Caroline sooner like in the next chapter or two. I hope you liked this! Oh and if anyone has ideas on how I should turn Caroline into a vampire I am open to ideas cause that is what I am stuck on! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update I've been job search so I've been busy but I'm back! Thanks for the reviews & I would just like to point out, I never did say it was going to be a lovey romantic Klaroline story, I do like to add problems and make it rocky. So please don't try and insult me saying I have issues, thanks. And no it's not going to be a Kol/Caroline/Klaus thing; it will maybe be Klaroline eventually. I wanted to write a story with friendships building not just romantic type scenes. And I personally just thought how Caroline over reacts to things she's done, while being on drugs or drunk she would over analyze everything and over react eventually. Kol and Caroline aren't going to happen again; they become friends but I do plan to have him try again to make Klaus mad eventually. Everyone makes mistakes and I wanted to use that as a building block for some Kol/Klaus drama and Kol/Caroline drama/friendship. Not everyone starts friendships the traditional way! Oh and this story definitely will mainly focus on Caroline, Klaus, Rebekah, and Kol just so you all know! Villains are my favorite to focus on so you can get both sides of them, so you might see some Katherine in here too! (hint hint!)**

* * *

Chapter Three:

Caroline woke up a few hours later and rubbed her head. She couldn't remember why her head was pounding, "God I had this horrible dream, my friend was dead, and that I had sex with a guy I just met."

"Darling that wasn't a dream. " Kol looked back from the front seat to Caroline in the back with a big smirk on his face.

Caroline jumped and looked from Rebekah and Kol and let the exact memories flood back into her head about last night. "Ew, oh god! What the hell happened?"

Rebekah looked back at her from the drivers seat giving her an apologetic smile, "Okay so I did kill your friend but you're okay with that remember? And I may have pushed you toward taking the drugs cause I made you think I'd protect you from Kol. But he's a lot more sneaky then I remember."

"No, no, no this can't be happening. I don't sleep with people I just met; that is not me! How could I have let this happen?" Caroline wanted to cry but she knew she couldn't. She really didn't know a thing about either one of them and that's what she needed to find out why they have her and who they are.

"Oh come on," Kol reached back and ran his hand up her leg, "You enjoyed it sweetheart." Kol laughed at Rebekah rolling her eyes and the way Caroline pulled away from him.

"You're disgusting and I hope you enjoyed it because it will never happen again!" Caroline hated herself, she wasn't one to just jump a guy just because he is good looking and has an accent. _Never again Caroline, ew._ She took the water bottle Rebekah was handing back to her and she gave her a small smile to thank her. After she took a drink she took a deep breath. "So on this car ride can we talk about why you guys have me and tell me a little bit more about this vampire thing?"

* * *

"So I see Rebekah left," Stefan was walking through Klaus' huge house in Mystic Falls. He was there to negotiate some sort of deal to get him to leave town. "Where did she run off too? Didn't want to stick around and be bossed around?"

"Dear Rebekah had some traveling to do; I believe she told me her, our brother Kol, and a friend were off to California." Klaus took a mental note that he didn't pick up on the California tip so they must not have talked to Caroline to know where she was going yet. "But what can I help you with Stefan? I'm sure you are here to talk about sweet little Elena and not rekindle our friendship; so out with it I don't have all day."

"Look I'm here to make a deal, you need Elena's blood and she as agreed to give you blood if you will leave. She will give you blood before you leave, as much as she can without draining her dry." Stefan sat down across from Klaus staring at him hoping he would take the deal.

"At first that sounds like a good deal, I do need Elena's blood but I'd also like Bonnie too. And I know your brother as soon as Elena goes to give me blood he would do something stupid to prevent me from getting it." Klaus took a drink of his scotch that was in his hand and pointed to the door. "You can go now, besides I have a better plan to get you guys to give me everything I want." Klaus sent a quick text to Rebekah and watched as Stefan left his house.

* * *

When Stefan got back to his house Elena and Bonnie were there sitting on his couch by the fire place; they looked relieved so he assumed they had spoken to Caroline. "What did Caroline say?"

Elena smiled up at him and placed her phone down, "She just got off a plane in California. She is with her friend Bridget and then another girl and her brother. She said she would call in a couple days; she just wants to enjoy the beach and her first time being on that side of the country. "

Stefan didn't know if he was being paranoid or what but Klaus said Rebekah was in California with their brother and a friend. There is no way they could even know Caroline was friends with Elena and Bonnie, they stopped hanging out with her when they got into town to protect her. "Um, did she happen to say their names at all?"

"No why? Is there something wrong?" Bonnie now had a worried look on her face and he felt bad cause there was no way to know if they were with Caroline and they probably weren't.

"No nothing is wrong just asking, so Klaus turned us down. Said he had a way to get everything he wants from us; meaning Elena's blood and Bonnie's powers." Stefan poured himself a glass of bourbon that was on the table behind the couch; he felt like Damon but Klaus being a pain in the ass really stressed him out. "We'll just have to figure out some how to negotiate something with him. Because we aren't going to just let him take the both of you and use you both as he pleases."

* * *

Two weeks later

Caroline, Rebekah, and Kol had spent the last two weeks at different beaches between San Diego and Malibu and they were the best two weeks of her life, she really didn't want to go to any other state. Despite that she was with vampires that set her up to come with them because her friends pissed off their highly powerful hybrid brother they had become good friends; well mainly Rebekah. Caroline was still mad at Kol but Caroline didn't have to take the drugs or drink so much; she thought about having Rebekah compel her to forget about it but Caroline was not taking the easy way out; she did drugs, got drunk and had sex so now she will pay the price. Kol had gotten better though, he didn't mention it and acted like it didn't happen. Her and Rebekah became closer than she thought was possible for only two weeks and Kol seemed to treat her now like he treated Rebekah, like a sister. Caroline never felt like this; she never had siblings, and even her friends back home didn't act this way toward her and she liked it.

Caroline was now used to the fact that they were vampires; she knew everything there was to know about vampires and their family history. Their compulsion helped her at first not freak out but the only part that was bothering her now Is that she has yet to meet this brother who is fond of her and she hasn't been able to tell Elena and Bonnie much; Rebekah kept telling her there would be a right time but they weren't allowed to know she was with them. She knew she should have been mad that everyone lied to her but Elena and Bonnie were just looking out for her and Rebekah lied because well she's the bad guy but clearly Elena and Bonnie didn't know this side of her or they'd love her! Caroline had decided that no matter what the outcome of all of this, this family would be her friends even if that meant her choosing sides; the Mikaelson's lied to her but they at least came clean about everything.

There was a knock on the door of their hotel room that brought Caroline out of her thoughts. Rebekah was in the shower and they hadn't told anyone they met where they were staying, not that Rebekah and Kol left many of them alive, so she just figured it must have been Kol and he just forgot his key. Caroline drug herself off the bed, she was still in her bikini from the beach, Rebekah won the fight for the shower first so Caroline was still waiting. She got to the door and slowly opened it expecting to see Kol but instead she saw a slightly older man, had to be about 22 or 23 years old, dirty blonde hair and gorgeous! He was one of the most gorgeous people she's ever seen. "Hello, Love. You must be Caroline."

Caroline almost melted at his accent, she didn't think it could get any better than Rebekah and Kol with their good looks and amazing accents but she was wrong, this man was perfect, he must be one of their other brothers. She cleared her throat before she started talking to make sure it didn't come out shaky, "So which Mikaelson brother are you? I know there are three more of you." And again at the smirk he just gave her she could melt. _Come on get it together, Caroline. It's just a good-looking guy!_

Klaus laughed a little and nodded at her, "I see my dear baby brother and sister gave you a lesson on the family tree." He offered her his hand to shake still smiling at her. For a human girl she was stunning, absolutely gorgeous. He had seen her before around Mystic Falls but not like this. Her beauty then is what caught his eye but it was always from a distance, it just helped him in more ways than one that she happened to be useful to him. In all his years he had never felt a spark when a woman touched him like he did when she shook his hand, maybe when he was human with Tatia but this was even better than that. "You can call me Klaus." He walked into the hotel room when she stepped aside to let him in. He looked around the room and smiled, Rebekah did have expensive taste, and she was lucky he was in a good mood or he'd be pissed at how much he was paying for this room.

Caroline watched as he walked past her and couldn't help but take in his scent, it was musky with a hint of expensive cologne in there. She's never come across a werewolf before but she figured that is what the musky smell was coming from and she'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it. He smelled better than Kol, he looked better than Kol, not that Kol was ugly but she couldn't really explain what was different about him that made him look better; hell even his accent was better than Kol's and Rebekah's! She was now even more pissed at herself for sleeping with Kol when she could have had this! Caroline would never consider herself a slut or anything but she would not lie that she enjoyed good-looking men and it wasn't her fault if they enjoyed her back.

After Caroline was done admiring him and shutting the door she went back over and lay on the bed in the same place she was before he got there. But this time she had a man staring at her. She wanted to say it was creepy how he was looking at her but it wasn't. She could see the hunger in his eyes and if she didn't get the whole family history she would think he was just a vampire wanting to drain her dry, but Rebekah had told her the older you get the bloodlust dies down and you don't need as much and since he is half werewolf he can also eat real food to curb his blood cravings. Also the hunger in his eyes wasn't actual hunger; she could tell it was sexual since she had barely any clothes on. Again this should make her uncomfortable but it didn't she just sat up leaning toward him, "So what brings you all the way to California from Mystic Falls? Rebekah or Kol never mentioned you coming."

"That is because neither of them knew," he took a seat on a chair across from her and he couldn't help but stare at her. She was gorgeous and in a bikini, any man would be crazy not to stare at her. "Mystic Falls was getting a little boring. I wanted to come and see my siblings, get away for a day or two and spice things up back home for everyone."

"You mean let my friends know I'm with the evil hybrid and his crazy siblings and let them freak out and hopefully you get what you want?" Caroline quickly cupped her hand over her mouth. She didn't mean for that to come out so harshly. She wasn't mad at him or his siblings, actually the opposite! She was having the best time with them and she would have never experienced anything like this without them. Elena and Bonnie were still lying to her. They have tested and still nothing; they act like everything is fine and dandy when its not. To protect her or not she isn't a child and she can handle things. Besides they weren't protecting her, she is sitting in a hotel room with the enemy! Well their enemy because as far as she is concerned these are her friends. She didn't think they would be this nice if they were just kidnapping her and not becoming her friend. "I really didn't mean it like that. I don't know if you are evil, I mean Rebekah and Kol have told me stories that confirm you are but you haven't done anything evil to me yet so I shouldn't judge you."

"No hard feelings love, I am evil." Klaus flashed her a smirk. She was adorable; wait did Klaus Mikaelson the invincible hybrid just call a human adorable? Yes, yes he did because she was. She was worried about insulting him even though being called evil wouldn't it did the exact opposite actually. Klaus went to speak again and then the door to the bathroom and the door in come into the room opened at the same time "Ah just in time. Rebekah, Kol. So nice to see you."

Caroline took note at how both Rebekah and Kol froze at the sight of their brother sitting across from her. She picked up before from their stories they were scared of him but she also could tell they loved him or they wouldn't be here with her helping him; all of this wasn't done out of fear it was done out of love.

"Nik what are you doing here?" Rebekah was completely done up; it was no wonder she took forever in the bathroom. She had gotten ready for dinner with her, Caroline and Kol; she was not expecting a fourth wheel this evening. Rebekah noticed when she started to talk Kol went over and plopped himself down on the bed with Caroline. She could tell already he was going to try and get under Klaus' skin; he could have picked anywhere to sit yet he chose to sit right next to her and so close that he was rubbing up against her thigh. _Seriously Kol give it at least an hour before you start_.

"Well baby sister as I was telling Caroline Mystic Falls has gotten boring and I wanted to see you." He smiled at Rebekah, and in his smile he knew she could tell he was up to no good. He glanced over at Kol who was giving him the same smile was he was sitting quite close to Caroline and he didn't like it one bit. "And I think it was time Caroline called her friends back home?" He was now smiling at Caroline but it wasn't a cocky smile, it was genuine mainly because he couldn't help but really smile when he looked at her. "Here," Klaus handed her his phone, "use my phone. You haven't talk to your friends in a few days correct?"

Caroline looked at Klaus annoyed. She knew this was going to happen, Rebekah told her that when the time was right she was to tell her friends who she was with but it was up to here if she said anything else. Caroline knew they all probably expected her to say something along the lines of she knew everything but she was going to call them and tell them whom she was with and wait for them to say anything; she was going to play dumb until either they said something or she got to angry and let it all out. "Fine, I'll call Elena." She took his phone from his hand staring into his eyes before she completely took the phone from him. She was in big trouble; staring into his eyes, touching his hand, all she wanted to do was spend time with him and just him! No Rebekah, no Kol.

* * *

Elena of course was in the Salvatore's living room when eh phone rang she was expecting it to be Caroline since she hadn't talked to her in a while but when she saw the name on her screen she froze. Bonnie, Stefan and Damon all looked at her funny.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost, who is it?" Damon was pouring himself a glass of bourbon and leaning forward a bit to try and make out the name on the phone.

"Its Klaus," Elena glanced at everyone's faces and then took a deep breath putting the phone on speakerphone when she answered. "Klaus, what do you want?"

"Actually it's Caroline, my phone is dead so he let me borrow his." Everyone was silent for a minute and it was as if Caroline could hear the fear in them. "I just wanted call since I haven't called in a while. I think we are leaving California soon but I'm not sure where we are going." She loved the approving smile she was getting from Klaus as she just blabbed on like it was nothing that she was calling them from then enemy's phone.

Elena could see the worried look on everyone's faces but Damon. Damon had already expressed his feelings on the subject, he didn't care about anyone's safety but Elena's, he wasn't worried about trying to keep some human girl safe. "Care, who are you with?" This time it was Stefan to talk to her.

"Well I'm with Rebekah and her brother Kol and then her brother Klaus just showed up a few minutes ago to join us." She wanted to wait a while longer but she wanted to snap. True friends should have told her to run get as far away as she could when they found out she was with these people but they still weren't telling her anything.

Now it was Bonnie turn to talk and Caroline could hear the concern in her voice but she still acted calm, "What about Bridget? I thought you were traveling with her?"

At the mention of Bridget's name Caroline snapped, she was dead, Rebekah killed her! All because Elena and Bonnie were trying to keep secrets and wouldn't give Klaus a little bit of blood and do a few spells, an innocent girl because they were selfish. "Oh, she's dead. Rebekah drank her blood. An innocent girl is dead because all of you keep secrets and claim you ignore me and stop spending time with me to keep me safe. News flash I'm with your enemy! Way to go at protecting me! Oh and by the way Rebekah came clean the second day I was with her, it's been how many months of lies with you guys? And you still didn't tell me Rebekah did!"

"She must be compelled, don't worry we'll get her back." Stefan wasn't saying it into the phone he was consoling Elena but Caroline still heard him.

"I'm not compelled I'm just angry! Angry I was put in this situation and I wouldn't have been if you didn't keep things from me, angry an innocent girl is dead, granted that was Rebekah and she has killed quite a few here in Cali but that's not the point. I'm angry that your enemy has been a better friend to me in the last two weeks than any of you have been in months. " Caroline took a deep breath to try and calm down but it wasn't working. But then she felt a hand on her knee and looked up to see it was Klaus. She also saw Rebekah's shocked look when he placed his hand on her knee to help calm her. "I'll call you guys when I've calmed down. I'll be safe I promise. In the mean time you guys figure out what you need to, make a deal, whatever but I just need time to forgive you guys for all the lying and not being there the past few months. I understand your intensions but you didn't play it out right." And with that Caroline hung up.

"Stefan we need to get her home, she could be with them! One Mikaelson is bad enough but three original vampires and one is a hybrid? She doesn't stand a chance she is just human!" Elena was all worked up but calmed down when Stefan hugged her. She didn't know how Bonnie looked so calm.

"We'll get her back we'll figure it out." Stefan held her and looked toward Bonnie and Damon. "We have to come up with a plan.

"Here's a plan: let them eat her! Wasn't she always annoying and a control freak when she was home anyways? Let them eat her; they have no leverage. Boom problem solved." Damon wasn't afraid to say the truth; he didn't like Caroline when she was around so he could care less if she came back or not.

"I'll give him my blood, as much as I can give him! I'll send him more when he runs out. I don't care" Elena was just rambling she was ready to do anything at this point.

"Are you out of you mind?" Damon was pissed now; he didn't understand why she would risk her life for Caroline's. "Klaus wont just take a little bit and then have you FedEx him more. He will have you with him at all times, he will have you hooked up to a machine taking as much as he can before he kills you then stop and wait till he can do it all over again. That will happen until you die of old age!"

"Damon calm down we'll figure this out." Stefan wanted to comfort Elena but he needed to get Damon to calm down too. They'd think of a plan they always do.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Caroline got off the phone with Elena; she had gotten a shower and got ready to go out. Klaus had taken them to a fancy dinner. She was used to eating in nice restaurants these past few weeks with Rebekah and Kol but this was even better. She wasn't sure if it was actually nicer or she was just enjoying the eye flirting going on with her and Klaus.

The flirting wasn't subtle either. Rebekah and Kol both caught it. Rebekah thought it was great; she loved seeing her brother happy. He was the only one she never got to see happy. Kol on the other hand was happy for his brother but now knew he if found out about him and Caroline it might be quite fun considering the way he was looking at this girl. Another day though, not tonight. He didn't want to piss his brother off the first night.

* * *

"So the youngest three Mikaelson siblings are keeping human company? This is a first." She tapped her nail on the table as she sat across the street staring into the restaurant windows at the three siblings and Caroline. "She's not dead and she doesn't have vampire blood in her system. Looks like someone has a plan up their sleeves and now Katherine Pierce does too." Katherine smirked to herself and sped off before Klaus had the chance to see her. She was going to have to get this girl alone for her plan to work or at least without Rebekah or Klaus around, she could handle Kol.


End file.
